All This Time
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: All he could do was think of her, and her lips, her eyes, her smile, her touch, her smell everything about her that had him mesmerized.


**A/N: Just a little something different to start off the new year. **

* * *

Six on the second hand till new year's resolutions  
There's just no question what this man should do  
Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost  
Take what I took and give it back to you

Troy Bolton sat in his hotel room in New York looking at the scene of Times Square as the crowd roared in excitement for the New Year. Though Troy wasn't fazed by the time on the clock, his mind was in a whole different part of the country. His index finger rubbed lightly on his lips as he tried to remember the last time he kissed her. It had to have been in 2009 early 2010 he concluded. He had finally made it back to the United States after a yearlong tour around the world visiting places he had never dreamed of going to and planned on taking her one day. He blinked as the fireworks went off in the near distance and the cheer of thousands was heard, though still Troy Bolton wasn't fazed. All he could do was think of her, and her lips, her eyes, her smile, her touch, her smell everything about her that had him mesmerized.

Many would think that an artist of Troy's class would be out celebrating with all of those in the Square having the time of his life. Maybe they're right but that was what he had been doing for a year. He had been going to concerts performing for his fans once, twice, sometimes three times a week. His concerts sold out in seconds since his songs made all the girls melt with their lyrics. If that didn't win them over it was the sound of his voice as he sang into the mic. Still if they weren't totally won over by that point, just seeing Troy's face or even body made them diehard fans. Every concert was open in a way different than other artist. He always started with a love song. He would tell his fans it was to show his love for them. In reality it was to show his love for her since each and every song was about her in some way. At some point in the concert it became too hot on the stage so he would shed the jacket he had been wearing and walk out on the catwalk of his stage and hand it to a girl, in some situations boy, in the audience. He'd smile at that special someone giving them a wink his blue eyes shining and the person would scream or faint or a combination of the two. There were dance songs, angry songs, sad songs, and then songs about life, everyone sang along no matter what language they spoke. When the show would end Troy would play a love song once again and tell his fans he loved them with all his heart. That was a lie of course. He loved her with all of his heart and every fiber in his body. So no matter how you looked at it Troy Bolton was stuck on her and everything else just wasn't as enjoyable unless she was there.

Troy blinked again still staring out the window from his place sitting on the stool for the grand piano in his suite. He licked his lips trying to figure out what their last kiss had tasted. His lips twitched into almost a smile as he remembered. Chocolate. She loved chocolate and ate it all the time and loved to receive it no matter what the occasion was. In her apartment she kept a stash of Hershey bars in the top drawer of her night stand. She would eat them while she worked on a paper on her laptop just sitting on her bed. Whenever he came back from a city she always wanted him to bring her chocolate, that's all she needed. And him.

Some nights he would lay in his bed in a daze much like the one he's in now and think about how things would be different if he was still singing in local bars. How things would be different if he wasn't Troy Bolton the successful artist. Though he always reminds himself that if none of these events occurred he would have never met her and he wouldn't have known what he was missing, the happiness he was missing. Being away from her for a whole year was a difficult task. He couldn't just call her to check in during his free time since he's usually going all day when he's on tour and there are time zones to consider. Sometimes they go weeks without talking at all. He felt guilty about it all the time but never brought it up since it only upset her, she hated when he blamed himself. This was a new year though and his tour just ended and he knew that he was going home. For the next six months he would make it up to her, he was determined to do so. He was going to focus on her entirely until that day his record label calls wanting him to get back in the studio and put everything he had into his career.

I don't know what day it is, I had to check the paper  
I don't know the city but it isn't home  
You say I'm lucky to love something that loves me  
But I torn as I could be wherever I roam

When Troy had arrived in New York on December 31 he wasn't quite sure what time it was let alone what day. When on tour sometimes you would close a show in one city on a certain day then fly to another and it's still the same day. Pretty soon he stopped looking at the calendar and let his manager just tell him where to be and who was taking him there. The only date he had made sure he knew was her birthday.

Troy still in his daze hadn't noticed the door to his suite open and close or hear the footsteps of a person coming up behind him. He was so out of it he didn't even notice his name being call until the person had said it seven times. Troy jumped turning to see guitarist Brian standing there with a raised eyebrow and a drink in his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking out the window over Troy's head at the crowd still celebrating the New Year in the Square.

"I was just…" Troy trailed off trying to think of what exactly he had been trying to do before he was sucked into his daze. "Thinking." He finally announced lamely. He sighed running a hand through his hair and looking out at the Square trying not to think of her…though that never seemed to work.

"Well," Brian started coming around the piano and standing in front of Troy "You should be out celebrating! It's a new year! 2011 has many promising things for you Troy Bolton." He took a sip from his drink and winked at Troy. Troy looked at his hands letting out a chuckle

"I don't know my way around New York." He said before looking at Brian and laughing "I would probably get drunk and end up in some girls house and not know how the fuck to get back here." Brian rolled his eyes but laughed none the less.

"Well come down to the bar with the rest of the guys. We're having a grand 'ol time, Jeff isn't drunk enough to stand on the bar and dance yet though, so you still have time." Brian offered, Troy thought about it a moment and opened his mouth to decline but Brian cut him off.

"You're Troy Bolton! You have everything you could ever ask for. You could actually help some of us get lucky tonight you know. Just come down and whispered a few I love you's to some girls and then one of us will just take them back to our room and –"

"Brian," Troy said giving him a look which Brian just raised his hands in surrender at.

"Listen it was just an idea you don't have to follow it. But they love you, so let's party!" Brian did a little dance making Troy smirk. Finally Brian stopped and dropped onto the stool next to his old friend.

"So when's your flight?" He asked looking over at Troy seeing him beam slightly, though it could be the alcohol taking affect on his eyes.

"Six" He said trying to keep himself from grinning but lost the battle.

"Why so early?"

"I have to go home." Troy said simply looking at Brian who was looking at him like he had three heads.

"Troy you're so whipped you don't even know it." He grumbled taking another sip of his drink.

"No man I'm in love," Brian gave Troy an impressed look even though they've had this conversation many times though each time in a different way.

"Love? You mean all of those sappy songs are about someone?" Brian said motioning behind him, not pointing at anything in particular. Troy shook his head,

"Yea man," He said feeling heat come to his face knowing where this conversation was headed though couldn't bring himself to change the subject.

"Well!" Brian said loudly pushing Troy's shoulder, "Let me see the lass," He said with an Irish accent. Troy shook his head moving so he could pull his wallet out of his pocket. Once this task was done he opened it and dug around a little before pulling out the picture.

The picture was a simple one, it wasn't professionally done or anything. It wasn't taken at a party or a wedding or any other special occasion. It was taken on a day like any other. The subject of his affection wasn't even looking at the camera obviously oblivious to the photo even being taken. She appeared to be sitting in a coffee shop of some sort just reading a thick book like it was something she did all the time. She was sitting by the window the sun shining perfectly on her making her hair shine and her skin glow. She didn't appear to have any make up on just letting her beauty shine. Her eyes were transfixed on the page of the book she was reading and a light crease was shown between her brows. Her outfit was simple from what was shown, just a t-shirt. One of his t-shirts.

Brian whistled taking the picture from Troy's fingers and held it up to his face getting a better look at it. He knew the girl in the picture having met her on a few occasions since he was a considered a friend. Not many people know about her since right now for Troy's image it's better for him to be single. Having met her though he understood why Troy was in a hurry to get to her, to get home. She had something about her that just made you love her without even knowing her name. Brian knew if he had a once in a lifetime chance with a girl like that he wouldn't hesitate to give her all of him. He flipped the picture over noticing the indent of some writing coming through the photo. He read the messy scribble on the back and noticed the words having heard them at every concert they had played since the Infinite tour had started. It read, _All that time you spend in the mirror adds yet takes away. From the beauty that was always there even before the day my eyes landed on you._ The lyrics were in the song that was the name of the tour Infinite. The song was a love song of course and was often played with just Troy and his guitar at the end of the catwalk sitting on a stool with a spotlight just shining on him. The song started and ended with the same line, _You make me feel infinite_.

"Well she is just beautiful. You'll have to introduce me to her sister," Brian joked knowing that she didn't have a sister, Troy snatched the photo from his fingertips and shook his head.

"Only child," He said looking down at the picture once more before tucking it securely back in his wallet. Brian shook his head taking another sip of his drink.

"Shame really," Troy frowned looking over at Brian who was now staring out the window himself now.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean there's only one of her, there's only one of you. You have her, she was made for you and you were made for her." Brian patted Troy's knee before standing and leaving him alone in the suite to get lost in his own mind again.

Oh, I would travel so far  
I would travel so far  
To get back where you are

"Troy!" His eyes searched the crowd as he arrived at the airport. Finally his eyes landed on a girl version of himself and smiled walking over to her. When he was close enough he pulled her into a hug.

"Tess, I've missed you!" Troy said pulling away to look at her. She had gotten her braces taken off last year and showed off her pearly whites.

"I've missed you two big bro, you look different, more experienced." She said thoughtfully staring at him a moment before shaking her head and grabbed his hand leading him towards their car.

"Wait you drove here?" Troy asked once they had arrived at the car that belonged to his mother. Tess rolled her eyes unlocked the car with the push of a button on her keys.

"Duh Troy, I'm seventeen now you know." She said catching Troy in surprise as he thought about this. The last time he had actually seen his sister she was fifteen turning sixteen, where had the time gone.

"Oh yea," Troy said feeling like he really had missed more than he would have liked while he was off touring. Suddenly there was a hand on his arm, he looked down at Tess who gave him a gentle smile.

"It's okay, we have time to catch up now that you're home." She said before walking over to the driver's seat and getting in starting the car. Troy shook his head opening the backseat tossing his bags in the car before moving to the passenger seat and buckling up.

"So how was tour," Tess asked as they pulled away from the airport. Troy sighed looking out the window as the scenery he hadn't seen in forever passed by.

"It was…fun, really it was but –"Troy's voice trailed off trying to figure out what exactly he was trying to say.

"You miss her?" Troy nodded staying silent.

"I understand I mean all of those songs you write about her can tell anyone that much. I mean the whole tour was named after her." Tess said with a shrug though received a look of confusion from Troy.

"What do you mean?"

"Infinite, that song was all about her so the tour was named after her in a way." She said as they got on the highway. Troy shivered in excitement knowing that soon he would be with her.

"How is she?" Troy asked wanting an outside opinion on the matter. Tess thought for a moment considering things in her mind.

"She's fine for all I know, very proud of you. She's your biggest fan, I know she gets sad sometimes though." Troy felt his chest get tight looking over at his sister.

"What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well sometimes when we're all together and everyone is coupled off. You kind of notice her look around like she's out of place or something. But those times don't happen very often so you have nothing to worry about bro. She's the same girl who's hopelessly in love you."

-x-

"Oh Troy you're even more handsome than the last time I saw you!" Lucille said with tears in her eyes as she pulled her oldest into an embrace. Troy blushed hugging his mother none the less.

"You look younger and more beautiful than the last time I saw you," Troy said winking at his mother who hit his chest lightly though blushing at the compliment.

"Oh shush you," She said ushering him further into the home. "Are you tired Pumpkin? Hungry? I can make anything you'd like right now –"

"Mama I'm fine." Troy said grinning at her as she continued talking about things to make him comfortable.

"-I flipped your mattress and bought you a new bedspread. Oh I know you're fine but I just want you comfortable you've been staying in hotels for the past year."They stopped in the kitchen and Lucille cupped Troy's cheek with her hand and smiled. Troy smiled back before looking around the room and nodding in approval.

"You redid the kitchen," He said looking around at the all white kitchen. Lucille smiled looking around the room with delight.

"Yes, I thought it needed something different and it looks beautiful when the sun come through the back door." She said looking out the window. Troy smiled glad to be back to the place he grew up.

"Well I'm sure you're hungry," She said moving towards the fridge to see what they had to eat in the house. "I didn't have time to run out and I wanted to be here when you arrived." She went on talking and Troy just sat down at the table listening to her with a smile. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he had something to eat when he was on the plane.

Troy's eyes drifted to the white clock that hung on the wall and watched as the hands moved. He wondered what she was doing at that very moment. It was nine in the morning meaning she had probably just arrived at the law firm she worked at. His eyes drifted from the clock and out the back door where he could see his backyard looking exactly like it had when he had last been here, minus the decorations that had been set up for the get together later. He frowned wondering if she looked the same, maybe she cut her hair. He loved her hair, especially when she just gets out of the shower and it's starting to air dry. Something about the natural curl in her hair drives him crazy. He often wraps the ringlets around his finger and then he would let go doing the process again. Her hair was soft and smelled like vanilla. Whenever it was just them and they were sitting on the couch he would bury his face in her locks and just breathe.

-x-

"Troy!" Troy looked up from his suitcase and smiled seeing his best friend standing in the doorway.

"Chad!" He responded with a grin moving over to him pulling him into a manly hug. They pulled apart and just looked each other over. Troy smirked running a hand over Chad's shorter hair.

"I thought you'd never cut it?" He said going back to his suitcase as Chad flopped on his bed. He shrugged looking around at the clothes that Troy had laid out on the bed.

"I figured I needed to be taken seriously so I just," He ran a hand over his hair in a cutting motion. Troy shook his head looking at the clock on his wall.

"Who's all here?" He asked having not moved from his room for a while just wanting a moment to himself.

"Just some people from school, your hot cousin is here, I think this is my year man." Chad said moving his eyebrows in an up and down motion. Troy glared at him throwing a shirt at his face.

"HEY!" he exclaimed throwing it right back at him.

"Caitlyn isn't interested in you." Troy said

"Oh please she wants me." Chad licked his lips making Troy grimace slightly.

"Right,"

"Zeke is bringing Sharpay," Chad said rolling his eyes.

"You two still hate each other?" Troy asked amused.

"Well, duh!" Chad said laying on his back staring at Troy's ceiling missing all the times they used to hang out at his house just chillin. Though they never had mushy moments like that so he kept his feelings to himself. "She's just so annoying," He grumbled.

"I'm sure she's not that bad –" Chad gasped sitting up abruptly staring at Troy who froze staring back at Chad. "What?" He asked cautiously.

"Sharpay Evans, is a brunette!" He revealed. Troy stared at him a moment blinking trying to picture this in his mind but felt like a migraine was coming instead. He dropped the shirt he had been holding and put his hands over his face trying to focus.

"Hang on man wait, say that again?"

"Sharpay Evans,"

"Uh huh,"

"Is"

"Yea?"

"BRUNETTE!"

"Shut up!" Troy exclaimed shocked "I thought she hated brunettes?" Chad shook his head bouncing on the bed

"That's what we all thought! The girl was an undercover brunette the whole time!"

"Well I'll be damned," Troy said to himself.

"That's what I said! You may just walk past her when you see her!"

"Seriously?" Troy asked again

"Seriously," Chad confirmed.

"Everything is so different now." Troy said with a laugh. "What else have I missed?" Chad became quiet looking out Troy's bedroom window a moment before speaking.

"Taylor's engaged," He said softly

"To who!"

"Some bastard named David." Chad spat

"David? Taylor and David? Gross."

"That's what I said."

"He's not coming is he?" Troy asked cautiously.

"He better not! Or else I'll give him a few reasons to leave." Chad said making a fist. Troy shook his head.

"Is she happy though?"

"Yea, she is. That's all I want," Chad said with a grin not wanting to talk about his EX anylonger.

"So have you talked to the future Mrs. Bolton yet?" Chad teased making Troy blush.

"No I haven't why?" Troy hoped Chad couldn't hear his heart beating faster.

"Oh no reason," Chad said secretly.

"Tell me,"

"Well a little birdie told me…"

"Yea?"

"That…."

"Yea?" Chad stared at Troy a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know I just love to see you freak out." Chad said giving him a wink

"That's it," Troy said jumping on the bed and putting Chad in a headlock.

-x-

"You have got to chill out," Tess said staring at her brother in amusement as he watched the backdoor waiting for a certain brunette to arrive at the homecoming party.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked not tearing his eyes from the door. Ever since she had sent him a text message saying that she was coming over after work he hadn't been able to sit still.

"You are freaking out, you have to chill out girls don't like it when you're a sweaty mess," Tess teased even though Troy wasn't sweating

"Shut up," He hissed.

"Touchy touchy,"

"I missed her, I can't wait to see her," He looked at Tess "You know that,"

"I know Troy, you've been waiting all this time to see her face to face and tonight is the night. Though I'm pretty sure you are just excited to go back to her apartment…." Troy frowned at what his sister was implying.

"First of all no. Second, it's not just about that, I just – I just want to be with her. Nothing flashy and romantic, just hold her."

"Kiss her?"

"Yea kiss her, hold her first though." Troy said smiling at Tess who smiled back at him.

"Well I'm glad that she's going to be my sister-in-law and not one of those bimbos that are always throwing themselves at you." Tess said with a smile before leaning up and kissing his cheek "I love you." Troy told her he loved her too and watched as she moved to talk to some other people at the party. Troy sighed walking over to the refreshment table and grabbing another cup of juice trying not to be as nervous as he was. Though he couldn't really help it.

"Hi stranger," He froze for a moment a quick shiver running through his body like a bolt of lightning and then he felt his body temp start to rise. He took a deep breath and turned around and found himself face to face with the woman of his dreams. Her hair was down in soft curls and she was wearing a grey dress that fit her body perfectly. She grinned at him a blush on her cheeks showing that she too was nervous about their meeting even in this crowded place.

"Hey," Troy said yelling at himself about what a lame thing that was to say. She laughed none the less never missing a beat taking the cup from his hand and taking a sip her eyes shifting nervously. They stayed silent each person not knowing what to say since the build up for this moment was just so much they didn't know what to do now that it had come.

"I love you," She blurted her face turning a deeper shade of red if that was even possible. Troy's eyes twinkle with delight as she started to ramble "I mean, wow that was….lame. NO! I mean I do love you I mean you know that…I just…I wanted to say something intelligent and wonderful and epic. But…I just – damn it Troy you make me act like I'm in high school again." She laughed fiddling with the ring on her left hand, not noticing Troy closing the space between them with slow steps.

"I don't know where to start, I want to know everything that happened and all the fun places you got to go to. All the people you got to meet and, I hope you had a great time." She grabbed his t-shirt as he took the cup from her hands and handed it to someone who was passing by. "Well of course you had a great time I mean you went everywhere!" Troy smirked running his hand through her hair while the other rested on her hip. "The other day I saw this interview you did in London and you were so different with a beard and everything. I was thinking you would forget about me-" Troy stopped her from talking by leaning down and kissing her gently yet with all the passion he had. She slid her hands up his chest then around his neck. They pulled apart after a while and Troy whispered on her lips.

"I could never forget you Gabriella, never. All this time we were waiting for each other." He kissed her again taking her breath away "I came back, straight to you." He kissed her again and she mumbled a lazy 'Okay' against his lips getting lost in the kiss again.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered pulling away and fixing his shirt.

"Yea?" She smiled whipping some lip gloss off his lips with her thumb.

"Happy New Year." A slow grin came on his mouth as he kissed her cheek and interlaced their fingers.

"Happy New Year to you too," He whispered before they moved through the crowd saying hi to their friends never leaving each other's side.

All this time we were waiting for each other  
All this time I was waiting for you  
Got all these words, can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you, yeah

* * *

**Hmm. Thoughts? **

**Hope 2011 is going good for everyone so far. (: **

**xoxo Zoe**


End file.
